There appears to be an increase in the amount of air driven or electrical instruments being used in medical procedures such as wound debridement, arthroscopic surgery or total joint surgery. As the number of these types of devices increase, the number of power cords or air hoses increases. Further, the surgical environment often can become entangled in tubing use for suction, intravenous medications, and irrigation, for example. What is desired is a device which can be wrapped around adjacent tubing or hoses to bundle the tubing or hoses together to clear up the environment of the procedure. It is also desirable that the tubing strap be sterilizable with the tubing to which it is connected.